Masters of the Caribbean: Curse of Destiny's Bounty
by razena
Summary: Jay is a pirate that roams the seas with no care in the world(except finding his ship), Zane is a blacksmith with no memory of his parents and Pixal is the daughter of the Governor that has everything a girl could want. But all their lives get mashed together when a mysterious boat called the Bounty comes who's crew seek mortality.. lame summary better story. Rated T just in case!
1. Prolouge

It was dark. And misty. You could barely see anything beyond the heavy fog.

 _Drink up, me hearties, yo ho_

Through all this a boat sails across, carrying important passengers.

 _We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot._

A girl with brilliant blonde hair, so bright it almost appears silver, stood at the front overlooking the dark seas.

 _Drink up, me hearties, yo ho_

 _Yo ho, yo ho_

 _A pirates life for me_

 _We extort, we piller we filch, we sack_

 _Dri-_

She gave a startled gasp as someone lay a hand on her shoulder whirling around to see who had disturbed her.

"Quiet, missy!" a man with brown hair hissed. "Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now do ya?"

"Mr. Dareth that'll do," another voice interrupts.

Dareth turned around and pointed to the girl. "She was singin' about pirates! Bad luck to sing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

The man, with black shaggy hair and in a formal sailor uniform showing he was one in a higher rank nodded. "Consider them marked. On your way."

"Aye lieutenant."

As Dareth walked past the lieutenant he added, "Bad luck to have a woman on board too. Even a miniature one." The last part he muttered to himself as he chugged a bottle of wine.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate," the girl said.

The raven-haired man smiled faintly and started walking towards her and looked at the horizon. "Think again, Miss Borg. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag, and who wears a pirate band, gets what he deserves." He smiled and looked at the girl again. "A short drop and a sudden stop."

She looked at Dareth with confusion, her eyes asking the question for her. Dareth had a rope around his neck and tugged at it, making a strained look with his tongue out.

The girl gasped and looked to the lieutenant again with wide eyes.

"Brookestone, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter." A man with spectacles and smooth black hair said.

"My apologies, Governor Borg."

The girl smiled at her father. "Actually, I find it all fascinating."

"Yes, that's what concerns me…"

He walked away and the blonde looked back to the sea. She saw an umbrella, a lady's umbrella floating in the water below. It was a strange sight, leaving the girl to wonder how in the world it got there. Its handle was sticking into the air as it harmlessly floated across the side of the boat. The girl followed it as she looked at it over the side of the railing. She stopped when it disappeared from her view. She looked to where it came from and her eyes widened.

"There's a boy! There's a boy in the water!" She shouted, getting the attention of most sailors including her father's, the lieutenant's, and Dareth's. They immediately went to the railing and saw that there was indeed a boy in the water, floating on a wooden board.

"Man overboard!"

The lieutenant looked back at the sailors. "Man the ropes! Fetch a hook! Haul him aboard!"

The poor girl tried looking amidst the chaos to see what they were doing to save the poor child she saw.

Before long, they carried him into the boat and laid him down.

Brookestone looked him over. "He's still breathing."

Dareth's mouth hung open as he stared at where the boy- and umbrella- came from.

"Mary, mother of God…"

The blonde looked to where he looked and so did the other sailors. A boat was covered in flames, slowly sinking to the abyss of the ocean as its contents laid floating around. The main topmast fell to the murky waters as the fire continued to consume it.

"What happened here?" Governor Borg voiced everyone's question.

"Most likely the powder magazine," Lieutenant Brookestone answered. "Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

Dareth shook his head. "Lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinkin' it, I'm just saying it." He looked to the lieutenant and the governor and back to the scene in front of them.

"Pirates!"

Borg scoffed. "There's no proof of that! It was probably an accident."

The blonde girl walked over to the boy and looked down at him. He had pale skin and platinum blonde hair, almost appearing white.

Brookestone was all business at this point. "Rouse the captain immediately. Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats."

"Aye sir"

Ropes were pulled and smaller boats were dropped as people continued shouting to one another and giving out orders. A man came and carried the boy away as the girl watched. Governor Borg came to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Pixal, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him"

Pixal nodded and followed the man.

Men paddled towards the wreckage scanning the area for more survivors.

Pixal once again studied the boy. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. She pushed a strand of hair from his face. The boy gave a short scream grabbing her arm making Pixal jump. Her green eyes met with bright blue ones. She could clearly see that he was scared. He's breathe came in quick shallow breathes as he panicked.

Fighting back her own panic, she attempted to calm him down. "It's okay. My name's Pixal Borg."

The boy took a few breaths as he fought his panic before answering shakily, "Zane Julien"

Their eyes never broke contact.

Pixal smiled. "I'm watching over you Zane."

Zane's slowly leaned back before falling unconscious once again.

Pixal watched his face a few more seconds before something around his neck caught her eye. It looked like a necklace of some sorts. She slowly removed it from his neck and realized it was more of a pendent with interesting carvings in it, most being triangles around making a sun-like appearance.

But what _really_ caught her attention was the skull in the middle.

"You're a… pirate!" She said in realization.

"Has he said anything?"

Pixal gasped and whirled around, hiding the pendent behind her back, to face the lieutenant.

"His name's Zane Julien. That's all I found out."

Brookestone nodded. "Take him below."

Pixal walked away from the crowd of sailors to the back of the ship. She cautiously looked around, before looking at the pendent again. She brought it up to eye level and stared at it, before she noticed a dark object floating away in the distance.

She immediately realized it was a ship. Her green eyes widened at the symbol of the flag. A skull with two swords crossing each other…

 **And that's the prologue! I hope it made sense, and I hope you guys like it. Plz tell me if there was something I did wrong, Don't worry Star Wars will be out soon. I just need to fix some things.**

 **And I'm SOOOOO very sorry if chapter one of If Only I Could Cry is coming out late. Things are harder to write down and easier to imagine.**

 **Just so you guys know, I forgot to mention that I'll be also making a ninjago AU of SHERLOCK HOLMES! Woohoo! So see ya then! Thx so much for all the constructive criticism and for the confidence and all that stuff.**

 **Razena out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Errrr… merry Christmas? Ehehe I realize it isn't the best Xmas present but I wasn't really any good at Christmas specials anyway ehehe….**

 **So yeah I was reading some stories on and I realized that I was running out of stories to read, the types I was interested in anyway, and yet I still had many ideas to write and I had already written and put out a few stories already, but didn't have the** _ **animo**_ **to continue them, errrr until now that is ^^"" 'Cause I was reading the reviews on some of my stories and one person reviewed on this story that she/he really was intrigued and was interested in seeing where this was going and that just made me feel really guilty so I wrote another story called** _ **Ice Butterfly**_ **which is just the ending of season 3 in Zane's pov, aaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnd does a MUCH better job of my first one-shot ever, in creativity and story and just realllllly got me hyped up to** _ **finally**_ **continue these stories as well as write a few other ideas, BUT I wont post them UNTIL I finish THIS one and** _ **If Ony I Could Cry**_ **THAT is a promise.**

 **Of course that probably doesn't excuse the fact that I haven't posted in OVER TWO YEARS so go ahead and throw the fruits n' veggies, bring the pitchforks too if you want I probably deserve it ^^''**

 **Also I lied(kind of), about the Star Wars and the Sherlock Holmes crossover. I mean, at the time, I was young and had huge and a bit stupid ideas, and while those weren't that stupid, they're kind of complicated, so I might do them in the future, but not right now.**

 **Errrr, yeah and enjoy!**

 **Ninjago doesn't belong to me**

 **POTC doesn't belong to me**

Green eyes snapped open and stared at a strange white surface which was soon realized to be a wall. The eyes travelled around the room as the woman attempted to rouse herself from the strange dream and ground herself back into reality.

 _No, not a dream_ she thought. _A memory…_

Pixal's eyes soon landed on the candle that was on a night table next to her bed, the fire still burning despite the cold breeze that had entered through the open windows during the night. She lifted herself off the bed as she fully pulled herself away from her subconsciousness. However, something about that dram - _memory_ \- continued to bother her

 _The medallion._

She rose from the bed and took the candle with her. She walked to the other side of the room where a dresser was kept as well as some drawers. She opened one of them and reached inside, took the things from within before popping open the bottom which turned out to not be the bottom at all but instead a secret bottom to hide what was underneath **(A/N: if that even makes sense '^^)**.

Underneath, dusty and partly rusted was the medallion she had found around the boys neck all those years ago. She was a young girl back than and the fact that luitenent Brookstone might hang him because he was a pirate scared her a lot even though she barely even knew him, so she had taken it and hidden it in this drawer the moment they had gotten home, and she hadn't really taken it out ever since, having admittedly forgotten about it because of all the excitement and all.

But now she was a young lady, and only now after many years does she remember it, just because a memory decided to visit her.

She reached inside the drawer and gently took it out before closing the drawer's door and gently rubbed the surface getting rid of all the grime. She looked at the mirror that was in front of her and wanting to experiment put it around her own neck and clasped the ends together admiring it. She had always been somewhat of a fangirl when it came to pirates, and had for months wondered about the boy's past and who he's father was, weather he was a super famous pirate, what happened to him, etc. etc. but she had stopped wondering at around the age of 13 when the pressure of society came around and distracted her from her fantasies. But now they came back full force and she couldn't help but start wondering again…

She was cut off from her musings when a knock came from her door. She whirled around with a gasp as a voice came through.

" _Pixal."_

She silently cursed herself as the knocking continued and quickly grabbed a robe before quickly getting into it. She continued to curse herself as at how much noise she was making and at the fact that she STILL wearing the medallion!

" _Pixal, are you alright?"_

She continued to struggle into her robe while trying to hide the medallion at the same time.

"… _Are you decent"_

"Ugh, yes!" she quickly hid it under her sleeping gown in a not-so-civil-manner before facing the door and trying to look as normal as possible and praying to the first spinjizu master that her father wouldn't question the golden chain around her neck.

Speaking of which, the door opened revealing two maids and said man in a wheelchair. He had had a terrible earlier on and had been confined to his house and had needed the help of other people to get around. But ever since the news of the invention of the wheelchair was spread throughout the land, he had immediately ordered one and was no longer as restricted as he once was.

Governor Borg smiled coyly at the sight of his daughter. "Ah, still in bed at this hour hmm? It's a beautiful day."

One of the maids opened the curtains and the balcony doors as the governor wheeled himself there to look outside. He hesitated slightly before saying, "I have a gift for you." One of the maids had entered with a box and bent down as Borg reached out and took off the lid. Pixal looked inside and gasped in delight.

"Oh, it's beautiful!"

"Isn't it?"

She took it out and examined it in the light humming in appreciation as she turned around before whirling back to look at her father and tilting her head in slight suspicion.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?"

Borg lifted a brow. "Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?"

They both grinned and shared a laugh before the two maids escorted Pixal to the dressing screen that lay at the back. Borg's smile faltered a bit and he hesitated a bit more.

"… A-Actually, I, um… I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today," he confessed as he watched clothes fly over the screen.

"The ceremony?"

"Captain Brookstone's promotion ceremony."

Pixal's head briefly poked out from behind the screen as she fixed Borg with an accusing lookbefore disappearing again

"I knew it,"

"Commodore Brookstone as he's about to become. Fine gentleman. He fancies you, you know."

Pixal gasped loudly from behind the screen as the maids tightened the corset from behind her. _FAR MORE_ that she was used to.

"Pixal? How's it coming?"

"… It's difficult to say," she strained out.

"I-I'm told it's the latest fashion in Metalonia."

"Well, women in Metalonia must have learned not to breathe!" She gasped out as she grabbed at her dress.

Borg couldn't help but smirk slightly at that. Whatever he's response was however was interrupted when a man came in.

"My lord you have a visitor."

Meanwhile in a different part of the mansion, a man awkwardly stood in a room as he tried to make himself feel otherwise. He inspected the various markings in the wall, and the clock at the far corner. He's gaze soon landed on the wall candle holders on the wall right next to him and he frowned when he saw that there seemed to be something off with it. He reached out and gently held it before it somehow managed to completely disconnect from the wall making a very loud ruckus in the otherwise quiet room.

He's usually pale skin turned red with a bit of embarrassment that wasn't there before as he stood there for a second wondering _whatthehellhaveIdoneandwhatshouldIdonow_ starting to freak out a little when he heard footsteps coming his way. Conveniently there was an umbrella holder and he quickly dropped it in there before quickly turning the other way and pretending he didn't do anything as he smoothed out his platinum blonde hair and cleared his throat as a servant passed by with a trey and paying him absolutely no mind. He was saved -and almost sighed with relief- from further embarrassment when the governor _finally_ arrived.

"Ah, Mr. Julian. Good to see you again."

"Good day sir," he replied as he set down the case he had been holding. "I have your order."

He opened the case revealing a very beautiful sword with a dragon head serving as the handle ( **A/N: No it is NOT the sword of fire, but this wouldn't be a** _ **Ninjago**_ **crossover if it didn't have SOME elements of said franchise** ). He gently took it out with a pride only it's creator could show. He [resented it before the governor and said man took it before unsheathing it.

"The blade is folded steel," Zane explained. "That's gold filigree laid into the handle." Zane held out his hands. "If I may"

Borg handed the sword back to the blonde and he put his fingers right under the rain-guard.

"Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade."

Zane lifted it into the air where it performed a flip before catching it in his hands again and once more presenting it to the governor who chuckled.

"Impressive, very impressive," he praised as he accepted and inspected it once more before handing it back. "Commodore Brookstone is going to be VERY pleased with this."

Zane grinned at him and put the sword back in its case.

"Do pass on my compliments to your master."

A strange look passed over Zane's face, but quickly vanished as he once again smiled down at Borg.

"I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to know his work is appreciated."

Just than, both men heard someone walking down the stairs and Zane felt his heart suddenly stop beating in favor of doing back flips at the most beautiful woman he had ever known that was now walking down the stairs.

The governor grinned. "Ah, Pixal. You look absolutely stunning."

Pixal smiled at the compliment before directing her attention to the other man that was now in the room. Her smile faltered a bit in surprise as her eyes widened before returning full force.

"Zane!" she exclaimed as her steps became more hurried. "It's so good to see you!"

Zane felt like he had stars in his eyes as he blinked rapidly desperately trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and to focus on her voice without getting carried away with how beautiful it sounded and how those green eyes seemed to sparkle like emeralds and how that dress fitted her body _so_ well and how her lips loo-

 _NOnononononono. Don't think about that Zane. It's not your place. You should stop living in those pointless fantasies you seem so be so keen on keeping. You need to control yourself._

"I had a dream about you last night."

His heart leapt into his throat as the butterflies seemed to have turned into elephants stomping around and he desperately tried to keep his thoughts as well as his hopes in check.

"A-about me?" She was standing in front of him now. If he wanted, he could have reached over and-

 _Control yourself…_

Borg chuckled a bit nervously(?) as he stared up at his daughter. "I-is that entirely proper for you to…"

Pixal ignored him. "About the day we met. Do you remember?"

Those eyes… MAN those beautiful gems. Zane felt as if they were staring into his very soul. And that voice was like some kind of lullaby to his ears. He felt as if he could listen to it all day. And that smile on her lips was _so damn_ contagious that he couldn't help grinning a bit himself.

"How could I forget Miss Borg?"

Pixal rolled her eyes. "Zane, how many times must I ask you to call me Pixal?" Oh no her smile was fading, and so was his…

"… at least once more, Miss Borg…" Zane said. "… As always"

 _You are not fit for her._ A voice suddenly proclaimed. _She is in a status_ way _higher than you, and you are nothing more but a blacksmith. Seen by most as a messenger. You have no place with her._

Zane hated that voice. He hated how it crushed his dreams and how logical it sounded and therefor how right it was.

He also hated how Pixal's smile dwindled out a bit more before disappearing completely. So did he's.

"There, see?" Huh. He'd forgotten Governor Borg was there. "At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going."

A servant grabbed the wheelchair and pushed the wheelchair forward as another one reached down and grabbed the case. Zane tried to, but found it hard to look away from Pixal's face which was now faced in a different direction with a soft frown on her face. She looked up at him and their eyes met again, but her's where missing their usual shine.

 _Like the many times before._

"Good day Mr. Julian."

The farewell was curt and cold and it shattered Zane's heart.

She followed her father out the door at a fast pace as if she wanted to get away from Zane as soon as possible- which to be fair was probably the case- and Zane followed her as well as the rest of the servants accompanying outside.

"Good day," He tried to get in front of her and smile but she was far too ahead and he soon found he no longer had the strength to keep a smile on his face. "Pixal."

Pixal looked out the window of the carriage she was in before quickly looking back ahead and Zane walked down the steps of the Borg mansion before walking away.

In another part of the world, but not too far away(quite close to the shore of the country of Ninjago[the place where this story takes place] ), a man stood on the mast of a small boat, as he stared at the shore of Ninjago(ya see?). After making sure that it indeed was land and no, not a hallucination semi caused by rum and the eyepatch that was on his left eye(or so he says), he jumped down from the mast and quickly took a bucket and dunking it into the water before pouring It back into the sea.

And yes the water was _in_ the boat so yes the boat was sinking.

After some (admittedly failed)attempts in getting the water out of his boat he looked up and noticed a giant column of rock with a gap in the middle with a beam between the rocks where ropes tied around the skeletal corpses of a few pirates. The man took off the hat that he was wearing as a sign of respect(?) before noticing the sign that said, "Pirates Ye Be Warned" in a crude and rushed manner.

He scowled slightly and waved away at it in annoyance as if the sign where a bothersome fly. And went back to getting the water out of his boat.

On the port of Ninjago, people where prepping ships to leave and prepping for ships to arrive. The focus that should've been dedicated to these tasks however where taken away when they noticed the man on the mast of his already sunken ship slowly arriving, as the mast sunk further under the water, a sure sign that the boat was still going down. It soon completely disappeared under the water with only the vane showing, at the exact moment the man calmly stepped onto one of the docksand continuing as if he'd been doing that he's whole life.

Which to be fair, he probably has.

On the way out however, he brushed into a man.

"Wh-what? Hey," the man held up a finger and rushed back. "Hold up you!"

The man who had just sunk and parked his ship stopped before spinning around on his heel.

"It's one yen to tie up your boat and dock." They both looked back at the boat. Or rather, vane of the mast. "And I shall need to know your name."

He hummed as he dug into one of his many pockets

"Hmmm, one yen and a name… how about _three_ yen," he dropped said money on top of the book the other man was holding. "And we _forget_ the name."

The man holding the book's eyebrows went up and he stared at it for a second before looking up again.

"Welcome to port royal Mr. Smith," he said pleasantly before the two nodded at each other and went their separate ways. On the way however, the man encountered a pouch with money on it and looking around and making sure no one was looking, dropped it into his pocket and continued his merry way.

 **Sooooooooo, I should probably explain why I chose those specific characters for this fic. It mostly has to do with personality and backstory as well as relationships. Zane is Will because they are the most similar to each other personality wise. I mean will isn't a robot, and Zane is more clueless, but the nobleness and politeness is still there. I don admit I almost made Kai Will but than I was just like, nahh it wouldn't work because even though he's a blacksmith, errr he isn't a** _ **good**_ **one and we've only ever seen him make a sword once, and that was a complete failure. I also almost made Zane a baker, but I realized that also wouldn't work because, well for many reasons. I think all those POTC fans will know what I'm talking about. I than made Pixal Elizabeth because of the relationship she has with Zane and because Cyrus is kind of like a leader in Ninjago so he'd be the governor and naturally she'd be his daughter, and again, their personalities match. So, it wouldn't be so hard to write them. I made Cole James because well I've seen many people ship him with Pixal and plus I really wanted him to be in this fic. He could have easily been Will too but again, like Kai it wouldn't have worked. Plus, I'm too big of a Pixane fan ^^. And then Jay is Jack because** _ **duh.**_ **I mean I didn't mention he's name in this chapter, just like they didn't mention it was Jack until later on but I still think it was pretty obvious who it was gonna be, but I still think that Jay is the closest character we can get to be Jack. Of course, I might have to change how he acts and talks a bit because despite this, Jay is still Jay and Jack is** _ **Jack**_ **sooo yeah there's that. And then there's Dareth…**

 **Hehehe yeah I don't have an excuse other than wanting Darethpuffs in this fic ^^**

 **Also sorry if that last bit about how I kept calling both Jay and the money keeper(?) or whatever those people are called man I just really didn't want to mention Jay's name.**

 **I should probably mention now that some of the characters of Ninjago whether they are big roles or not will probably not be in this fic hehe, sorry.**

 **Read and review!**

 **God bless!**

 **Oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **P.S: Thanks to Master Jarrus for the 'Dock' thing. I'd honestly forgotten what it was called so thanks!**


End file.
